Trouble
by AlinaLotus
Summary: Fred and George challenge Ginny to test their new love potion, in payback for keeping her sexuality a secret. The catch? They get to pick the unsuspecting victim. Sounds simple enough, but with Fred and George, it's bound to be anything but simple.
1. In Too Deep

**Couldn't stay away from these girls for long. Warnings are fslash, language, AU, mslash and twincest. The M warning is there for a reason, folks. This will be multi-chap, though the chapters will be somewhat short. **

**Do enjoy.**

"Told you she'd be too scared." Fred said, shooting a satisfying smirk at his twin.

"Yep," George conceded, his shoulders slumping a bit too dramatically. "Guess we'll have to have somebody else with a bit more-"

"Oh shove it, both of you. I said I'd do it, and I will. I just don't see--I mean, it's _Hermione_."

"You did say that you wanted it to be a woman." Fred reminded her, tapping the side of his nose.

"And I do. But Hermione is just--"

"C'mon Gin," George said, rolling his eyes. "One look at her and you know she's a woman, even if it's hard to see anything under all that hair."

Ginny glared at her brother, letting that innuendo pass. Well, she'd gotten herself into it this time, hadn't she?

"What about, um..." Ginny skimmed her eyes over the heads in The Three Broomsticks.

"Cho Chang?" Fred said, his shoulders shaking from trying to keep from laughing.

Anger surged through Ginny, white-hot and begging to be released with her fist, but she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Lavender Brown." George added, watching with glee as Ginny dug her nails into the table.

"Look Ginny, we're all for your alternative lifestyle--"

"Hark who's talking!" Ginny snapped, whirling around, "after I caught the two of you in bed, you owe me for not blabbing to the entire school."

"Well, that's what we're saying here. You scratch our back, we'll scratch yours. Assuming you go through with this, of course."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You like chicks. Mum will go ballistic. We'll help you keep this little secret from her for as long as you like."

Grudgingly, Ginny had to admit that she would prefer to keep her orientation quiet, especially from her mother. Her dad she wasn't too worried about, nor her brothers. Ron might have an apoplectic fit, but after a while he'd get used to it. If there was anybody that could help her keep everything under wraps, it was the two monsters before her.

It wasn't that she didn't find Hermione attractive, of course. She was pretty in a way that mattered more than most, that was unconventional and you had to work to understand. It wasn't that she didn't like Hermione, obviously they were close friends. And really, Hermione's intelligence was something to fancy, because most of the girls here couldn't carry on a decent conversation if their life depended on it.

So what was her hesitation all about, then?

"I think the reason you won't do it, Ginerva, is because you _do_ like her. You have feelings for her and you don't want it all to be a game." George said, his voice slightly snide.

"Yes," Fred nodded, "better to use somebody worthless, a silly pawn that you would have no problem discarding after you've won."

"That's not--" Ginny began, but her argument faltered. Was it possible that they were right? No, surely not. _Definitely _not. Right?

"You're scared that you'll get in too deep, and then you'll be dependent on this." George produced a small bottle, the glass frosted, the stopper a delicate silver rose.

"Like I would need a bloody love potion to keep somebody interested." Ginny snorted, although in this case, not entirely certain.

Okay, if she was honest with herself, there was the slight possibility that her brothers were right. Assuming that, of course, (which she always tried to do as little as possible) then she _was _in love with Hermione. It would be highly unfair, then, to try and form any type of relationship with her under a false means. If there was one thing Ginny Weasley _didn't_ need to tempt somebody, it was a love potion.

But there was also the very unpleasant and very unavoidable fact that Hermione was straight. There wasn't a queer thing about her, and this might be Ginny's only chance to experience anything resembling love with her. The sex would be great, she was sure, but it wasn't about sex. There were a hundred tarts at Hogwarts that were only to eager to please. It was about being committed to somebody you loved, that you had a deep respect for and enjoyed spending ample time with.

But a love potion? That was just an imitation, wasn't it?

"How good is this stuff? I mean, it's more than just slipping it to somebody and then they're slobbering after you, isn't it?"

"Give us some credit," Fred said, affronted. "This love potion is the real thing. It won't be that obsessive rubbish that the usual ones cause. Its hardly a stone's throw away from genuine. The drinker will still be themselves, will still carry on their own mannerisms and all of that."

"They will simply be in love with you. And yes, that includes lust, but who's complaining?" George added. He reached for the bottle, and in doing so brushed the back of Fred's hand.

Their eyes met, identical grins playing on their faces. "So," Fred dropped his hand under the table, pressing it against George's thigh, "are you in or not?"

Ginny swallowed, then glanced across the room, at the table where Hermione was sitting with Neville, Harry, and Ron. Hermione tipped her head back, laughing at something, then tucked a curly wayward strand of hair behind her ear. Dammit, she was so adorable. As she watched, Hermione licked her lips, biting her bottom one slightly, as was her nearly involuntary habit. Merlin, those lips...

"Fine," Ginny said, snatching the bottle, "I'm in."

**As always, feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Toxic

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you_

It wasn't about being sneaky, Ginny knew, it was about being smart. While she was sure that Hermione wasn't on guard about love potions being slipped to her, not like Harry anyway, she was a clever witch who had learned well from Mad-Eye.

Fred and George had told her that a single drop would suffice, that it would probably last a week. So, all she had to do was give Hermione a drop every week for as long as she wished.

"Ginny, did you hear me? Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head, her stomach dropping when she realized it was Hermione talking to her.

"S--sorry," she apologized, looking up from the armchair near the fire into Hermione's warm, chocolate eyes.

"Quite alright...you okay? You seem kind of distant." Hermione dropped her bag on the floor, taking the chair opposite Ginny.

"Just thinking, you know."

"About?"

Well, how best to slip you a drop of a potent potion so you'll fall madly in love with me, ravish me within an inch of my life, and want to be with me forever.

"Um, the usual."

Hermione nodded. "I see. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Please." It was pathetic, really. Now that she realized these feelings she had for Hermione, she'd do anything for her.

"What do you think of Dean Thomas?"

Ginny shrugged. "Decent enough bloke, I guess. Not that great a Chaser, though. Fancies himself better than he is."

"Well as I couldn't care less about Quidditch, that doesn't really apply here. I meant...well, you snogged him, right?"

Ginny shuddered. "If only it had stopped there."

Hermione nodded again, tucking her legs underneath her. "That's what I mean. Is he...any good?"

Hermione Granger was asking her if Dean Thomas was a good fuck. If he knew what he was doing, if he could please her. The girl she was hoping to make love her wanted somebody else. Well, of course she did. That's why she needed this damned potion in the first place, wasn't it?

"Gin?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Um...I wouldn't suggest him. Doesn't really know what to do with it, you know what I mean?"

Hermione sighed, looking put out. "Damn. It'd be nice to actually _not_ have to fake an orgasm once in a while."

Ginny's mouth fell open. She and Hermione had always been open with each other, and though she knew that Hermione was not a virgin and hadn't been one since the Yule Ball, it was still surprising and slightly uncomfortable to hear her talk about a sex life. Of course, Ginny figured that's how it was bound to be with the person you liked.

"What? A girl needs to get off every now and then. Besides, sexual release is the most efficient way to relieve academic stress." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "And the most preferred."

Leave it to Hermione to turn something as deliciously scandalous as sleeping around into something scientific.

"Agreed." Ginny said, trying her hardest not to imagine Hermione having an orgasm. It didn't do well to help formulate a plan when she was so terribly unfocused.

"So Dean's out, then. You know, I've been wondering if I'm going about this all the wrong way."

"Yes," Ginny said gratefully, seizing the moment, "you are. You should be saving yourself--you know, for the right person. Anyway, how about dinner?"

"Oh, sure." Hermione untucked her legs and Ginny reached out a hand, helping her friend to her feet. Ginny savored the warmth of Hermione's hand in hers, and it was almost painful to lose the contact of her fingers when Hermione dropped her hand away.

Ginny glanced around, and seeing the Common Room empty, pointed her wand at Hermione's back. "Petrificus Totalus!" She cried, and Hermione went rigid, Ginny rushing to catch her before she hit the ground.

Hermione's eyes were bewildered as she looked up at Ginny.

"I'm sorry, love. It's the only way." Ginny murmured, prying Hermione's lips open and tipping the bottle of potion, a single drop falling into her open mouth.

_"The potion will wipe her memory of the last minute. Don't worry, it's standard in our stuff. People really are too paranoid these days, so we figure it may come to blunt force. Everything else will be fine--do what you have to, get the potion in her mouth, and it's blue skies from there."_ _George said, slapping Ginny on the back. _

_"Just remember that it expires exactly one week after you administer it." Fred reminded her. "If you want more than a week, do the same thing you did the first time. Now go get 'em, baby sister." _

Hermione's eyes had rolled into the back of her head, and Ginny quickly performed the counter spell, stowing the small bottle in her pocket.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked Hermione, who was stirring slightly. Ginny gently moved a curl of hair from her forehead.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly confused.

"You slipped, but I caught you. Can you stand?"

Hermione nodded, and Ginny jumped to her feet, pulling Hermione up with her, her arms wrapped securely around Hermione's waist.

"Thank you." Hermione said, her breath catching when she looked up into Ginny's eyes.

"You're welcome." Ginny said softly, her heart hammering in her chest. She was praying with all her might that the potion had worked. Hermione felt so damned _right_, so good, in her arms, and she knew it would be the death of her to lose this.

They stood like that for a long while, looking into each other's eyes, until Hermione reached up and ran her knuckles along Ginny's cheek. "You're beautiful, Gin." She said, almost fascinated, tracing Ginny's jaw, down her neck, then coming to rest the tips of her fingers on Ginny's collar bone.

"As are you." Ginny replied, when she could speak, holding Hermione tighter.

"Can I kiss you?" Hermione asked, her eyes now focused on Ginny's lips.

"You can do anything you want, darling." Ginny replied, closing her eyes in anticipation.

As Hermione leaned in, pressing her lips to Ginny's, tentatively at first, Ginny had to wonder if it hadn't been the other way around, and Hermione had slipped _her _the love potion.

The symptoms were all there--giddiness and absolute bliss, a heat in her stomach that coiled lower, lower, to the very core of her arousal. Her mind was cloudy with thoughts of Hermione, her hands aching to touch as much of her as she could. The air crackled with electricity between them, Hermione seemingly just as lost in the moment as she was.

It was breath-taking and incredible and Ginny was flying, and she never wanted it to end. It was then she knew, really knew, that she was in much too deep, that this was dangerous on a thousand different levels.

"Ginny," Hermione moaned, her voice breathy and needing.

It was too late to turn back, Ginny decided, and besides, it wasn't as if she really wanted to.

**Song snippet from Toxic by Britney Spears. As always, feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Lie To Me

_Had the price of looking been blindness, I would have looked. ~Ralph Ellison, "Battle Royal"_

Ginny slid a thumb over Hermione's rosebud pink nipple, shivering as she lowered herself between Hermione's legs.

Dinner had been entirely forgotten as they had raced from the common room, scarcely able to keep their hands off each other, and to the Room Of Requirement.

They were kissing, almost in a frenzy, as they fell back onto the large, soft bed the Room had provided.

"This is crazy," Hermione said, her fingers fumbling over the buttons on Ginny's blouse. "But...not wrong. Definitely not wrong."

Ginny knew it _was_ wrong, that she was going to be damned to Hades for eternity for this deception, but she wanted it, wanted it more than anything she ever had in her entire life.

She figured eternal damnation was a fair price to be this, that it was entirely worth it, to be Hermione's lover and possibly her girlfriend. Hermione pulled Ginny's blouse off, her hand cupping Ginny's right breast in loving sort of way.

Merlin, was it worth it.

Ginny took her time undressing Hermione, indulging in each touch, each glimpse of skin, memorizing her. After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione was naked, lying back on the bed. Ginny felt something surge through her, like maybe if she were an artist she'd paint the masterpiece before her and it'd be even more famous than the Mona Lisa, or if she were a sculptor, more beautiful than the Venus de Milo or Aphrodite.

"Please," Hermione said, "touch me."

And that was all she needed to hear. Ginny started with her breasts, possibly the most perfect breasts in existence. Smooth and soft, a generous handful each, nipples erect and begging for attention.

She lowered her lips to one, taking it into her mouth, swirling her tongue gently around, sucking lightly, gauging Hermione's reactions on how soft she liked it, how hard.

"That's _incredible_," Hermione breathed, hands buried in Ginny's hair.

Ginny switched to the other breast for a moment, one hand under Hermione's back for support, the other one taking the place of where her mouth had just been.

Ginny left (regrettably, she thought, but there was so much more of the beauty before her to discover) Hermione's chest and trailed her lips downward, playfully licking around her navel, her hands gripping each of Hermione's hips.

"I've never--" Hermione said, halfway sitting up, when she realized what Ginny intended to do.

Ginny grinned and pulled herself up, giving Hermione a reassuring kiss. "You've been missing out, darling. Besides, I want to."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You do?"

Ginny nodded hungrily. "You have no idea." She brushed her lips across Hermione's mouth once more, and Hermione seemed to be comforted by the affection. She eased back into a laying position, and Ginny scooted to the bottom of the bed, lying on her stomach as she spread Hermione's legs.

It really must have been a while since she'd had any sort of physical encounter, because Ginny could already smell Hermione's arousal, and it nearly made her mouth water. Somewhat thick, a slight tanginess that deliciously permeated the senses.

Hermione's thighs were pale, as was the rest of her, skin fair like porcelain. Instead of unruly hair, as Ginny expected to find, Hermione was neatly trimmed, a small patch of hair just above her clitoris the only thing adorning the very glorious sight in front of her.

Ginny lowered her mouth, and with one taste, was completely hooked on Hermione Granger.

She'd gone down on various girls before, some just a one-night stand, others more of a long-term thing, but none of them compared to Hermione. She tasted better than she smelled, like cloves and ginger and maybe cinnamon. Ginny took her time, savoring each movement of her tongue, delving, licking, into the utterly warm, creamy pink folds, taking each step to pleasing Hermione slowly, building up to the moment of release.

It was lovemaking as Ginny had never experienced before, not just shagging and much more meaningful than fucking.

"Ginny, I'm--I'm so close, please--" Hermione mumbled, her fingers tightening their hold on the strands of Ginny's hair.

Ginny obliged, inserting the tip of her middle finger into Hermione's pussy, Hermione letting out a deep moan at the sensation. She pushed in, pulled out a little, adding a second finger. Hermione bucked her hips when Ginny curled her fingers against _that_ spot, and though it was much too short a time, in Ginny's opinion, to have Hermione at her mercy, there was hardly anything more rewarding and simply hot than seeing Hermione Granger lose control and cum all over the place.

Her bottom lip was pulled through her teeth, her hips were thrashing, and Ginny's name was repeatedly groaned, whispered, and revered.

When it was over, Ginny crawled to the top of the bed, propped herself up on her elbow, and pulled Hermione to her, their bodies melding together.

"That was--wow. I mean, I don't know how to--just wow." Hermione said, still slightly panting, turning to look at Ginny.

Ginny nodded, a smile on her face. If Hermione Granger was at a loss for words, it had definitely been good. "Wow is good, wow is always good."

"But you--I mean, I want to make you feel like that."

"This was for you, love. Trust me, this was wow for me, too. Now, you should probably eat something. You were hungry, as I recall."

"Was I?" Hermione said, rubbing her chin. "But this is so nice." She cuddled in closer to Ginny.

"No arguments there." Ginny said, her heart soaring, "but the last thing I want is for you to go hungry. There will be time later for more, for so much more. If it's what you want."

Hermione chuckled, shaking her head. "I want _you._"

"No problems there." Ginny promised, pushing the guilt out of her mind, ignoring the slight sinking of her heart that was telling her Hermione's words weren't genuine, weren't really hers. It was all down to the love potion.

But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy them, couldn't enjoy this. Sure, she knew it wasn't real. But she could play in this world, couldn't she? Live for just a while in this reality where the girl she really wanted felt the same way, where the boundaries that usually strained their relationship were torn down and forgotten.

Because if there was anybody Ginny was good at lying to, it was herself.

**As always, feedback is appreciated! **


	4. Heart Over Mind

**A short but satisfying chapter, in my opinion.**

_"_G_o to your bosom: knock there, and ask your heart what it doth know." -William Shakespeare_

Hiding lust is easy; love is much harder. Her friends knew something was different, that Ginny was happier and she smiled more these days. When they asked her why the sudden change, she would just tell them that life was good. Short, but good.

It'd been a long time since anybody, especially those close to her, had seen Ginny remotely happy. Instead of bother her about it, they figured it was better to leave her be. If this was going to a small time, they would enjoy it right along with her.

Hermione had insisted they label themselves something; lovers, girlfriends, both. Ginny couldn't have cared less, really, except that she wanted Hermione for herself. While they agreed that, for the time being, their relationship should be kept secret, they also agreed that this was _right_.

It was just a little longer, just a little more, that Ginny needed. She was perfectly aware that their time would come to an end, probably sooner than later, and she would, she convinced herself, be able to deal with the repercussions. She'd insist that they keep their relationship under wraps, so there wouldn't be any witnesses, and of course Hermione's memory would have to be wiped, but she assumed that would be another function of the potion.

If not, well, memory charms weren't all that difficult anyway.

---

"It's been hours," Hermione said, breathless, pressing her lips to Ginny's neck.

"Much too long," Ginny agreed, the aching in her chest that throbbed when Hermione was gone dissipating.

The common room was completely abandoned, everybody having gone up to bed at the Head Girl's insistence. Detentions would be given out, she promised ruthlessly, if anybody broke curfew by being out of bed. So they had the few waning hours until morning to spend together, to spend alone.

"This is heaven, isn't it?" Hermione mused a few moments later. She was curled against Ginny's chest, Ginny's hand almost absentmindedly playing with the ends of her hair.

"Couldn't have described it better myself." Ginny agreed, kissing just above Hermione's right temple.

Hermione grinned, pulling herself into a sitting position. She leaned forward, capturing Ginny's mouth with her own, her stomach instantly fluttering at the contact. She never knew that the most _delicious_, most _explosive_ feelings, could come to her by way of her best friend's sister. Ginny would have been, probably, the last place she would have looked for love, as she was sure this was. But lately...well, there really wasn't anything to say, was there? She was happy, and that was all that mattered.

Ginny brought her hand up to Hermione's neck, running her finger tips over the creamy, soft skin there. It always seemed to leave her mouth watering.

Hermione moaned, tipping her head back. There it was again, the heat, the desire. Ginny simply made her ache for things--wild things, amazing things. She lifted herself up, and then down, so that she was straddling Ginny. She pulled her skirt up so that only her underwear and Ginny's skirt were separating them. She put her hands on either of Ginny's shoulders and pushed herself, the friction between her and Ginny causing a shiver to run up her spine.

"Oh sweet Merlin..." Ginny murmured, digging her fingers into Hermione's back, her body on fire. It was like Hermione instinctively knew exactly where to touch her to shoot her arousal through the roof.

"Do you like that?" Hermione said, pressing herself into Ginny so that their breasts were touching.

"More than you could ever know." Ginny said, biting her lip as Hermione rubbed against her again.

"I want you." Hermione said, lifting Ginny's chin. "Right now."

"Anything you want, _anything_." Ginny said fervently, and with all the agility and speed she'd been gifted by her years playing Quidditch, she was off the couch, Hermione securely in her arms, and rushing towards the portrait hole. The Room of Requirement was really the only place they felt safe, felt secure, to be together.

Hermione laughed, fidgeting in Ginny's arms. "I can walk, Gin."

"I know," Ginny said, holding on tighter to Hermione's body, "I'm being romantic."

Hermione sighed happily, snaking one arm under Ginny's shoulder, grasping her back. She was able to get enough grip to be able hold herself enough to suck lightly at Ginny's neck.

"Darling," Ginny said, her voice coming out as more a pant than anything, "if you prefer to keep your rather lovely arse off the floor, I'd wait just a tick to do that."

Hermione giggled. "Am I distracting you?"

"In more ways than you could possibly know." Ginny responded, now practically sprinting up the corridors to the Room of Requirement.

At last they were there, and Ginny gently set Hermione down, keeping her arm around her as the door appeared in front of them. They pushed their way through it, locking it securely behind them, though that was hardly necessary.

Ginny pulled Hermione to her, but Hermione stepped back, finger in the air. "Now now Ginerva, you know what they say about good things coming to those who wait. I've got a...a surprise for you. Go sit on the bed."

Ginny sighed in a pouting sort of way, but did as she was told.

Hermione strode the length of the room to where a bathroom was, a lovely corner tub just the right size for two there, exactly as she'd wished, already full with hot water, the surface covered in pink and white rose petals. There were three candles burning on the edge of the bath, setting a lovely glow about the room. In addition to all of this, there was also a sink, a loo, and a cabinet.

"_Ah_," Hermione said quietly, to herself, and she opened the cabinet, finding a bottle of red wine chilling in an ice bucket, a small silver tray with two crystal goblets set in the middle of it, surrounded by various assortment of fruit dipped in cream and chocolate. The Room certainly hadn't disappointed.

Hermione took the tray and the ice bucket out, setting them on the very back ledge of the bathtub. She licked her lips, unbuttoning her blouse and shimmying out of her skirt and stockings. When she was only clad in her underwear--an ensemble of a dark purple lace bra and matching panties that she'd selected especially for this evening--she called for Ginny.

"About time, I was about to start having a go all by--" Ginny stopped abruptly when she caught sight of Hermione leaning in a rather sultry position against the side of a porcelain bath, laid out in a very romantic fashion.

"Fancy a dip in?" Hermione said, picking up a strawberry that was nearly completely covered in thick cream, and trailing it across the exposed part of her breasts, leaving a neat trail of cream on her skin.

Ginny, quicker then Hermione, as usual, expected, rushed to her, and instantly lapped up the cream, reaching around Hermione's back to undo her bra. When that was done and Hermione's--there was no other word for it--perfect breasts were unrestrained, as Ginny thought they should constantly be, Ginny reached down, her mouth never leaving Hermione's chest, and pulled her panties off.

"You're so beautiful," Ginny breathed, now taking a step back to revel in the sight before her.

Hermione blushed, the flush spreading across her cheeks and down her neck. "You might biased when it comes to that."

Ginny shook her head. "Nobody could think anything else about you. You're a bloody goddess, Hermione Granger. And I love you. Merlin help me,_ I love you_."

Hermione grinned like mad, like Ginny had never seen her do. "That," she said, waltzing forward to Ginny and grasping the top button of her blouse, "is kind of perfect because you see I," she slowly undid the first two buttons, "love," then the third, "you." And with that, she ripped the rest of Ginny's blouse off, buttons flying every where.

Ginny swooped down, capturing Hermione's lips with her own, claiming them, losing herself in them. The kiss was frantic and hard, Ginny's heart almost breaking with each sigh, each time their tongues swirled together.

This was wrong, on every level. But if it was so wrong, then why did it feel so damned right? Because everything about this--about Hermione pulling her, once she was undressed, into the bath, about sucking Hermione's tits until she nearly came right there in the bath, about them fumbling in the darkness towards the bed, fingers and mouths and _skin_ everywhere--was the most wonderful, the most elated, Ginny had ever felt in her entire life, and though Hermione, at present, couldn't be accountable for her own feelings, the look on her face was nothing short of ecstasy.

So Ginny did the only thing that seemed sensible to her--she shut off the part of her brain that was utterly repulsed by the fact that she had, more or less, lied, schemed, and forced Hermione to be here with her, and instead listened to the part of her heart that never wanted this night to end.

And if there was one thing that Ginny had learned throughout this whole process, it was listening to your heart instead of your head always got you, or so it seemed, what you wanted.

---

The following morning Hermione woke early, as she usually did, a smile of absolute bliss on her face. She kissed Ginny, who was barely beginning to rouse, on the neck before climbing her way out of bed and searching the floor for her clothing. While sleeping naked beside an equally naked Ginny definitely had its advantages, if she didn't get a move on she was going to be late for her first lesson. Ginny, though, had a break first hour, so she could amble along and take her time.

She managed to find her skirt on the bathroom floor, and spotted a stocking hanging off the edge of the door under Ginny's sweater. She reached up, pulling both down, but only managing to catch her stocking.

Ginny's sweater hit the floor with a thunk. Hermione, eyebrow lifted at the odd sound, turned around and crouched beside the coat. She checked the front pocket, and feeling nothing, stuck her hand into the left one. Her hand closed around a small, frosted glass bottle. She pulled it out, looking at it with narrowed eyes.

"Ginny," Hermione said, standing up to face Ginny, who was now sitting up in bed, sheet draped across her torso, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, love?" Ginny asked, stretching her arms above her head.

"What's this?"

Ginny's eyes widened in horror, her stomach (but more importantly, her heart) falling through the floor as she opened her mouth wordlessly.

**SO sorry for the wait. Life, etc. As always, reviews are loved.**


	5. Trouble

**A quicker update than usual! It's actually my birthday present to myself. Yes, today I turn one year older. Merlin help me.**

_Oh no, I see,_  
_A spider web is tangled up with me,_  
_And I lost my head,_  
_The thought of all the stupid things I'd said,_  
_Oh no, what's this?_  
_A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,_  
_So I turned to run,_  
_The thought of all the stupid things I've done,_

_I never meant to cause you trouble,_  
_And I never meant to do you wrong,_  
_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,_  
_Oh no, I never meant to do you harm._

_Oh no, I see,_  
_A spider web and it's me in the middle,_  
_So I twist and turn,_  
_But here am I in my little bubble_

_Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble,_  
_I never meant to do you wrong,_  
_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,_  
_Although I never meant to do you harm._

_They spun a web for me._

"_Ginerva Weasley_!" A shrill voice behind her screeched.

Ginny cursed inwardly, whirling around. "Yes, Professor?" She said as politely as possible, though no amount of manners would save her now. This was _not_ good.

McGonagall's nostrils were white, flaring like Ginny had never seen, which was saying quite a lot as she had toed, quite carefully, the line Fred and George had set in their wake and had been in trouble more times than was prude to count, if the howlers from her mum were anything to go by.

"Would you please explain why you're traipsing around Hogwarts in nothing but your bedsheets?"

Ginny pursed her lips, her usually lightning-speed mind at a near stand-still in the 'believable excuses' department.

"Well you see, Professor, I--"

"No, no, never mind, I really couldn't care less, Miss Weasley. I don't know what you're doing running all over the place practically naked, but what I _do_ know is that you will be completing three weeks detention for your lewdness. Honestly, in front of the first years!" McGonagall gestured behind her, where, indeed, a gaggle of first years were staring, completely shocked, at Ginny. It didn't help, Ginny thought, that the sheets were nearly see-through as it was, and this corridor was very sunny.

"I won't even mention the fact that you are following the exact trail one would back to Gryffindor Tower from the Slytherin dungeons!" McGonagall said, rounding on Ginny now.

Bullocks, now the whole school would probably think she was nothing but a two-bit tart, sleeping with some sod like Malfoy or Zabini. Merlin, could this day get any worse?

"Now, straight to your dormitory!" McGonagall said, pointing her arm towards the vague direction of Gryffindor Tower, like she was sending a toddler to time out.

Okay, okay, it wasn't _that_ bad, Ginny tried to reason. She'd only swiped the bottle of love potion from Hermione's hand, dashed from the Room of Requirement, leaving Hermione gaping after her. But she could recover from this, right? Yes, yes of course she could, all she needed was a story, _any_ story.

_Now now_, Ginny told herself, _don't be hasty_. A calm, cool head was what was needed right now. Unfortunately, the only person with a head calm enough and cool enough to deal with this situation was the one person Ginny was quite certain she'd never be able to face again.

---

That day passed in a haze. A miserable, cold haze, that had Ginny contemplating hurling herself off the Astronomy Tower several times. It wouldn't matter, would it, anyway. By now Hermione had surely figured everything out. The jig was up, as they say.

It's not like she could really complain, was it? She'd had the ride of her life, experienced something amazing, experienced love. It was the most real--

Only, it _wasn't_ real. Not for Hermione, anyway. Ginny was genuine, Hermione influenced. Ginny tried to tell herself that had the tables been turned, she could forgive Hermione, she could look past the deceit to what they had shared, and that would be enough. Eventually, maybe, when she'd come to realize that every other person in the world paled in comparison to how Hermione made her feel. She hoped that somewhere, under there, beneath the potion, Hermione did care for her. It might be her only saving grace.

"Ginny?" A soft voice said, and Ginny looked up from her spot in a partially hidden alcove on the main floor. It was just after dinner, Ginny having no appetite herself, but not prepared to face Hermione again, should she be in the common room.

It was Luna, her silvery eyes glowing in the semi-darkness. "I was worried! She's over here, you two," Luna called over her shoulder, and Ginny saw the shapes of her brothers coming towards her as well.

"Thanks Lu." Fred said, waving Luna off, then turning to his sister.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, look at what we have here." George said, shaking his head. He sat on one side of Ginny.

"You're a right shame, you know that? I'd rather proclaim to the world that Won-Won is my brother right now than admit that I even_ know_ you." Fred said, sitting on Ginny's other side.

"Oh bugger off, the pair of you!" Ginny screamed, shooting up, but Fred and George looped their arms with hers, pulling her back down to the bench.

"It appears that Hermione Granger is dining alone, tonight. Looking ever so depressed, I might add." George said.

Ginny shrugged. "Well, it won't matter after tomorrow."

Fred cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And why's that?"

"Because, you dolt," Ginny said, glowering at him, "the potion wears off tomorrow night. And all I have to do is perform a memory charm, and this whole mess can just go the bloody hell _away_. It was a mistake from the beginning, and you lot will be lucky if I don't castrate you in the night for putting me up to this."

Fred cleared his throat. "If you'll remember, dear sister, you agreed to this. We hardly forced you into it. You had a choice from the get-go, don't blame your mistakes on us."

"Mistake, mistake? MISTAKE!" Ginny bellowed, heaving herself away from the twins. "I love her! Everything I did, everything I said, it was real to me, I meant it!"

George smiled. "Well then, I guess it wasn't a mistake, after all, was it. So simmer down. You should reconsider wiping Hermione's memory."

Ginny snorted, folding her arms across her chest. "And just why should I do that?"

Fred sighed. "Remember this?" And from his pocket he pulled a photograph from two years ago, the night of the Yule Ball. It was of Ginny and Hermione, Ginny soaked to the bone because Fred, the maniac, had been dancing (thrashing was more like it, but he insisted it was, in fact, "dancing") and had pushed Neville, who held two goblets of punch in his hands, onto Ginny, causing the contents to splash right over her head.

But she was clutching Hermione, laughing, in the picture. It was such a good time, that night...actually, she realized now, brow furrowing, it was on this night that she first felt something beyond friendship for Hermione. It was just so bleeding easy to be around her, much easier than being around any boy. She'd denied the feelings, though, pushed them down inside of her, convinced that Hermione could never feel the same.

"Just...think about it, Gin. Really, really, think about it. About everything. You'll get to the right answer, in the end." George said, standing up, Fred following suit. They shrugged at Ginny, who acted as though she hadn't heard them.

That night so long ago, walking with Hermione back to the dorms, wanting to be brave, to reach out for her, to tell her what she was feeling... _Huh_. And here she was, in almost the same situation. Except this time, she'd had a taste of what being with Hermione was like. The love making, the laughing, the talking, just simply being near her, spending time with her...was it all worth it?

Because really, she only had two choices. Come clean, admit everything, and hope to high hell that Hermione returned her feelings, could forgive her, or do just as she'd told her brothers she would do. Wait until the potion wore off, wipe Hermione's memory, and live as though the past week had never happened.

At this point, neither option sounded remotely appealing.

---

The following morning, nothing had been decided. Decisions flew back and forth, the consequences of any action seemingly too much to handle.

"I should just...I don't know, spill the beans, right?" She said, looking from Fred to George, wringing her hands.

George shrugged. "Of course, that's one way to go. There's always the option, too, of just forgetting everything. She'd be willing, I'm sure."

"I can't do that. I_ won't_ do that. It was so wonderful, better than you can even imagine."

Fred cringed. "Not that I'd want to imagine my baby sister doing..._things_, thanks." George grimaced in agreement beside him.

"This has all gone so wrong, so horribly wrong. I've tricked and lied to the most important person to me. I love her, and look at how I've treated her."

"Look," George said, "we made an agreement, right? We promised you that you could be with the girl you loved, the girl you wanted. And we'll make that happen. We won't go back on our word, permitting you don't go back on yours."

She glared at them, her eyes nothing more than a pair of slits. "Are you suggesting that I would back out? Heavens, who do you think I am?"

"Well," Fred said, snickering, casting a smirk at his twin, "who are you then?"

She stood, hair flying, chair pushed back hastily. "I'm Hermione bleeding Granger, thank you very much! I'm in love with Ginny Weasley, and I _will_ fix this bloody mess! Good day to you!"

George shook his head as Hermione stormed out of The Three Broomsticks, the pub nearly deserted this late at night, purpose etched on every inch of her face.

"_Women_." Fred muttered.

"I prefer you, thanks." George said, leaning down to press his lips quickly to Fred's ear.

Fred made a contented noise in the back of his throat. "Well, shall we continue to clean up after these lunatics?"

George nodded. "Looks like we'll have to. Honestly, we turn our backs for one minute, and the whole sodding world falls apart."

**Ah, the plot thickens! Lyrics are from Trouble, by Coldplay, the song the entire fic was named for.**

**As ever, reviews are loved.**


	6. Destiny Overturned

**x indicates flashback. So sorry for the long wait; I won't bore you with excuses. Also, I know that Fred and George are really two years ahead of Hermione in school, and you know, that they never finished their seventh year. BUT this is AU. So just go with it. **

**Do enjoy.  
**

_"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but ourselves." -William Shakespeare_

"It would be easier if she'd just...you know, gone for her in the first place." George said, tossing a small rubber ball against the wall, catching it, and repeating the action.

Fred nodded, adding a flourish to the parchment he was writing on. "True. But you know Hermione, she can't do anything easy, her. She likes to take the hard road, for some reason. I mean honestly, all she would have to do is look at Ginny looking at her to know that 'hey, we both like chicks'."

George tossed the ball up in the air, sending it bouncing up and down against the stone awning. They were in a deserted section of the Hogwarts' courtyard, a place they always deemed handy when skipping lessons.

It was tucked away in a corner, not easily visible, and although McGonagall found it prudent to first check there when Fred and George didn't show up for class, none of the other Professors seemed to have discovered their little secret.

Right now, they were skipping Muggle Studies. They'd signed up for it at their father's insistence, but had ultimately decided to take it because the Professor was a rather soft sort who hardly cared if her students showed up for class, so long as they could pass their OWL and NEWT with a decent score.

While Fred and George had failed, as of yet, to secure either, the Professor seemed to know a lost cause when she saw one and had given up on sending them to the Headmaster's office for misplaced homework or their abysmal attendance record.

They used this time, however, to profitable means, and had further developed their Snackboxes, a new line of muggle-centered (their Professor would surely consider this a valuable use of time, they were sure) novelty magic tricks, and had been, before Hermione had showed up, begging for their help, organizing all of their order forms, invoices, and Gringotts statements.

**x**

"Nah, better pay Dung first. He's the only one who's been able to get Nontradables." George said, slapping down a handful of Galleons onto the bench that he and Fred were using for a makeshift desk.

"Yeah," Fred sighed, "although the git had better start delivering on time. We're working with sensitive materials here!"

George turned around as a flurry of footsteps sounded behind them. Hermione was rushing toward them, bushy hair flying behind her. At her side, her bag of books bounced off her hip with each hurried step.

"_There _you are! I've been to your last lesson, and nobody has seen you since breakfast!" She said, her arms folded across her chest. Fred and George exchanged a glance as Hermione's voice was very much in Prefect mode.

"You really wasted your time, then, didn't you? You should have known, my dear Hermione, that we've much more important things to attend to than class." Fred said, waving a stack of papers.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't have time for this. I've only got ten minutes before my next lesson."

"By all means," George said, bowing, as he led Hermione to the bench, "grace us further with your presence."

"And spare the details; just get to the point." Fred said, tucking the papers into his bag.

Hermione took a deep breathe. "Alright, then. I've...come to realize that I very much like a certain person. I'm not sure how or when it started, but nonetheless, I find myself consumed by them. Really, it's quite bothersome. I should be focusing on theories of Transfiguration, or double-checking my Rune translations, but all I can think about is _her_."

George cocked an eyebrow. "I see. And what do you want us to do about it?"

Hermione cleared her throat, suddenly very business-like. "I want to be rid of these feelings, of course. I really do not have time for this. Maybe after Hogwarts...but certainly not now. So I figured that the best way was to indulge for while-not long, mind you, but a while-in these feelings, then move on. You know, quenching the thirst and all that."

"It's a good theory," Fred said, "but this girl you fancy, will she agree to this?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Spare me the stupid act, will you? We all know what I'm referring to, and we all know that the only decent potions around here come from you two. I really don't want to get caught brewing my own; I certainly don't have the capacity for detention any time soon, my study schedule leaves hardly enough time for meals, let alone being locked in a dungeon scrubbing my brains out for the next three months.."

Fred grinned. "Well then, might I interest you in our most powerful love potion? It's just gone on the market. Tell you what," Fred said, and he pulled out his wand, conjuring a frosted glass bottle, set with a delicate silver rose stopper, "you agree to help us smuggle things in and out of the castle...you know, get them past Filch and the teachers, and we'll let you have this sensitive merchandise for free.'

"In fact," George said, standing up and taking the bottle, which appeared to be full, from Fred, "we'll help you further. We'll give this love potion to your belle, and all you have to do is stand by and watch your plan unfold."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "And do you even know who it's going to?"

Fred snorted. "Don't insult us, Hermione. We've seen the way you look at her. Now, do we have a deal? You help us with our shop, and we help you woo our baby sister?"

Hermione swallowed loudly. The bell rang, signaling the end of classes. "Yes." Hermione said, looking between the two boys. "Yes, we have a deal."

George smiled. "Excellent." Hermione nodded once, then turned on her heel, hurrying away to her next lesson.

"So," George said, sitting beside Fred, their legs touching. "How're going to pass water," he shook the bottle to show a clear liquid inside, "off as a love potion?"

**x**

"Ginny? What's the matter?" Luna had come up behind her in the corridor and linked their arms together.

Ginny turned to her friend. It would have been so much easier if she'd have fallen for Luna...

"You're still upset over Hermione?"

Ginny blinked. She most certainly had not mentioned Hermione to anybody aside from her brothers. "What are you on about, Lu?"

Luna gave a dreamy sigh and stopped walking, pulling Ginny to the side of the corridor that was plated in glass windows. "It's such a lovely morning, isn't it? I mean, it just feels like the sort of day when anything can happen."

Luna put her finger to the nearest pane, tracing shapes on it. "And if you really wanted to do something, wanted to say something...I mean, if you just give in to your fear or let the possibility of being hurt stop you from doing things, then years down the road you're going to be rather miserable and be thinking 'where did the time go?' or 'why couldn't I just go for it?'. And if there's anything worse than regret, Ginny, I certainly haven't found it."

Luna squeezed her hand, gave her a small smile, then drifted off down the hallway.

* * *

"It's simple," Hermione said, looking at herself square in the mirror. "You love her, and this was all a ridiculous idea to begin with. You are going to tell her the truth, and you are not going to take no for an answer."

And even though she had been through things, many things that had nearly taken her life and the life of her friends, she rather thought that some things, especially coming clean to the only person you've ever fallen in love with, are easier said than done.

**As always, feedback is appreciated. **


	7. Hesitation

**Only one more chapter after this, folks. Can you believe it? I do hope you've enjoyed it. **

**As ever, feedback is appreciated. **

It was all so simple. So. Simple. Maybe that's what made it so hard. Hermione was sure life was like that most of the time. The things that were so bleeding obvious were the hardest ones to deal with.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she eased down the stairs into the common room. She didn't expect to find Ginny there. It was the middle of breakfast, and as a Weasley, Ginny rarely skipped meals.

Hermione clenched her fists together, trying to fight the urge to do an about-face and hide in her dormitory like the little coward she was. She'd been up all night working on things - schemes and ideas to explain everything to Ginny, to sway her. But in the end, none of them were realistic, and the only logical thing Hermione could come up with was to tell Ginny the truth. That she'd hired, so to speak, Fred and George to slip her love potion. She hadn't known when they'd done it, but they obviously had, because Ginny had done all the things Hermione wanted so desperately out of her system. They'd made love and spent nights in each other's arms, whispered to each other in the corridors, spent meal times glancing idly across the table...it was exciting and new and Hermione had never felt so good in her entire life.

And now, she wanted that back. She would just tell Ginny the truth, and then let her decide...let he decide if the potion had been the one to say all those things, had been the one to touch her in those ways. She'd never force anything on her again, _never_. For as much as Hermione had loved the time Ginny had been under the influence of the love potion, what she loved more was the idea that Ginny was, or could be, sincere about the love they had shared.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny was out of breath, panting as she spotted Hermione's curly head bobbing down the corridor. Hermione whirled around, her face flushing when she realized who had called after her.

"Gin-" She began, but Ginny didn't give her a chance to speak; she covered Hermione's lips with her own, kissing her desperately. Merlin, she'd missed that mouth...

Hermione threw all caution to the wind and pulled Ginny to her, as close as she could, deepening the kiss. Was this still the potion working? Or had it worn off by now, and this was the real Ginny? Her head was swimming, her heart pounding in her chest. For the love of God, she had it bad. Merely a touch from Ginny sent her libido through the roof.

"Ginny," Hermione gasped, as they pulled apart for air. Ginny smirked at her, then took her chin between her forefinger and thumb.

"Follow me." Ginny said, and she laced her fingers with Hermione's, and pulled her away.

They arrived at their usual spot, the Room of Requirement, and Hermione was pleased to see it was already set for their needs. Or what she hoped were their needs, anyway.

"I think we should - " Hermione began, but Ginny held up a silencing hand.

"The only thing that matters," She said, her palms pressed into Hermione's curves, "is that this past week was the happiest of my life. I've never...I mean, you make me..." Ginny stopped with a sigh. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You do? You really do?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "If you don't believe me," She said, her fingers slipping along the front of Hermione's blouse, undoing the buttons, "let me show you."

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as Ginny finished undoing her shirt, her hands now touching her bare skin. "You're _so_ beautiful." Ginny whispered, pulling the top of Hermione's bra down on one side to see her bare breast. She bent down and brought her lips to the nipple, tasting it, rolling it between her lips.

Hermione moaned softly, and Ginny gently pushed Hermione until she was backed against a wall. She slid to her knees, pulling of Hermione's skirt and knickers in one swift motion. "So beautiful," Ginny repeated, licking her middle finger and bringing it in between Hermione's legs. Pleased that the kissing and feeling up had done the job, Ginny ran her finger along the wet, warm slit before looking up. Hermione's eyes were steady on her, dilated with pleasure and arousal.

"Show me." Hermione whispered. Ginny smiled, wrapped one hand gently around Hermione's thigh, and leaned in.

* * *

Hermione woke first that morning, and she sat in bed, the sheets around her, grinning, she was sure, like a fool. This is exactly what she wanted. It was so obvious now, why past dates and relationships with men never worked out. They simply weren't what she was looking for. She was gay, and now she could finally start accepting herself. And it was all thanks to Ginny.

Ginny stirred, stretching her arms as she also sat up. "Morning, love." She said, stifling a yawn.

"Good morning yourself." Hermione replied, nudging her playfully.

"Been up long?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not really. I've just been thinking."

Ginny grinned. "Shocker. Thinking about what?"

Hermione began tracing around Ginny's hand with her own. "About other people...what they'll do when they find out...about our families."

Ginny's grin disappeared. "They won't find out, don't worry." She said, giving Hermione's had a squeeze.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "I think they will, Gin. It'll be pretty obvious when we're holding hands in Hogsmeade or they catch us snogging."

Ginny let go of Hermione's hand, pushing herself from the bed. "They can't know, Hermione. They don't know how to deal with this, and what about my mother? She'll have a heart attack, she'll probably kick me out of the house!"

Hermione was quiet for a moment, then she glared up at Ginny, her voice hard. "I don't believe it, Ginny Weasley, a coward."

"I'm not scared of them, I'm worried for them!" Ginny pleaded, "especially my family! I'll lose them over this."

"So," Hermione said, bounding off the bed, "it's really not them you care about, it's yourself!"

"Don't say that, you know it's not true! I care about you."

"Then," Hermione said, arms folded, "let's tell them. Let's tell them all! You've made me realize who I am, Ginny, what I need to be happy. I want the world to know about us! Can't you say the same? Don't you feel the same?"

It wasn't the answer, really, that Hermione was focused on. It was Ginny's hesitation, more than anything she could have said afterward, that had her storming from the room. She knew Ginny wouldn't be following her.


	8. The End

**two years later**

_"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossoms had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two."  
-St. Augustine_

"Molly's having a birthday dinner for Ginny...she wanted me to pass this along." Harry said tentatively, setting a gold emblazoned invitation on the table in front of Hermione. Hermione made no gesture that she'd even heard Harry, instead standing to rinse her plate in the sink. She'd moved into her own place shortly after graduating from Hogwarts. Much to every body's surprise, instead of pursuing a career in the Ministry or furthering her magical education, Hermione had rented a flat in London, moved what possessions she had from her mother and father's home, and had started writing. Writing with a passion. She submitted free lance articles for muggle and magical papers alike, though those were only to make ends meet. Her true desire was to write novels, romantic and fantasy and science fiction, any and all. From what little she'd let people read, they were all in agreement that she had made the right career choice. True talent was hard to come by, and Hermione had it in bundles.

"Harry." Hermione said, looking out her tiny kitchen window above the sink.

"Yes?" Harry asked, standing up and setting the invitation on the counter top.

"I told my parents I'm gay."

Harry looked taken aback for a minute, be he recovered quickly. "How'd they take it?" It wasn't that he hadn't known about Hermione's orientation for two years now, or that he wasn't happy for her. It was just that she'd always tried to hide it from her parents, convinced that it would make their lives miserable to know the truth of their daughter.

"My father, just fine. He told me that all father's really want for their daughters is for them to be happy. My mother...well," Hermione laughed suddenly, "I thought she was choking! But she was alright, I suppose, in the end. Anyway, dad said he'd talk to her after she calmed down a bit."

"Well...that's good then, right?" Harry hugged Hermione briefly, before Hermione stepped away from him.

"Yes," She agreed, her eyes on the counter top.

Harry followed her gaze. "It's next Saturday. I know they'd all be pleased - Ginny especially - if you came."

Hermione snorted. "I can't."

Harry rolled his eyes, his hands up in the air. "Why this time? Another bout of flu, a dying relative? You have to have run out of ailing aunties by now, Hermione! I'm sure if you would just_ talk_ to Ginny - "

"I can't go," Hermione interrupted him, "because I've a book signing to attend."

Harry's eyes widened, and he watched as Hermione crossed the kitchen into the foyer, pulling something out of a bag that hung on a hook there. She handed him a hard-covered book, her name in glossy letters printed under a large title. "_The Crimson_." Harry read, a smile spreading across his face. "You've done it, 'Mione, you really have! Fantastic!"

Hermione nodded, taking the book, She set it on top of the gold invitation, turning back to Harry.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Harry said. Hermione should have been jubilant, bouncing off the walls, yet here she was, acting like she had been the past two years, as though each breath was painful, like a smile may very well kill her.

Hermione nodded. "It was. It is. I thought it would make me happy." She gave a grimace, then turned to clean up Harry's plate from the table. "Anyway, Harry, I've got a lot to do before Saturday, so..."

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Alright, I get it. But think about what I said, okay? About talking to Ginny." Before Hermione could reply, Harry turned on the spot to Disapparate.

**oooo**

Hermione was dressed in her best slacks and button up shirt, her hair tamed into a bun for the event. She was nervous, of course, as any author would be for their first book signing, but the reading had gone well, and so far the general opinion was that her book was something unique and something worth reading and rereading.

Her editor had set up a table for Hermione to do the actual meet and greets, and Hermione had already signed a dozen books. The royalty checks, at least, would keep her landlord happy for the next year.

"I really liked it!" A blonde lady said, as Hermione signed her name with a flourish, "especially the ending."

Hermione grinned. "That's lovely to hear, most people just like it when it ends." The lady laughed, the next person in line moving forward.

"Who should I make it out to?" Hermione asked without glancing up, flipping the cover of the book open.

"To Ginny," the voice said, and Hermione's head shot up, "who finally had the courage," Ginny's eyes met Hermione's, and Hermione remembered the first time they'd kissed, the entire world stopping and gravity shaky, just like this "to come out to her parents."

Hermione sat there still for a moment, before scribbling down something in the book. "Here you are." She said, and Ginny smiled, took the book, and began walking away. She didn't need to say anything else for the time being. It was enough that Hermione knew what she'd done. Now that she was sure of what she wanted, sure of what her heart had been telling her for two years, there seemed to be no reason to rush things.

She dropped her gaze to what Hermione had written, her eyes filling with tears as she read the three neat words on the page.

_I love you. _

**ooooo**

An hour later, Hermione and Ginny were walking slowly through the nearby park. "I can't believe it," Hermione said, shaking her head, "what did you tell them?"

Ginny stopped walking, reaching up to tug lightly on a tendril of Hermione's hair. "I told them I was in love," she shrugged, "with an intelligent, beautiful, stubborn, talented," Ginny leaned in and touched her lips to Hermione's forehead, "woman. Mum nearly had a stroke, and dad just stood there scratching his head."

"But it's okay? I mean," Hermione said, and Ginny nodded.

"It's okay. It only took them half a second to realize I was talking about you. Dad said he always knew you'd make a great daughter-in-law. Oh my god," Ginny said excitedly, "I didn't even tell you! Apparently dad walked in on Ron and Harry kissing over the milk jug!"

Hermione laughed, doubling over. "It's about bloody time! I can just picture your dad backing out of the room, trying not to make a sound."

Ginny nodded, also laughing. "Yeah, I don't think he told mum. I heard him talking to Fred and George about it."

Hermione shook her head again. "Those two...they probably set it up!"

"They seem to be good at that." Ginny said, cupping Hermione's cheek.

Hermione reached down for Ginny's hand, a sensation creeping up her arm as their palms touched. It was as though she could breathe again, like her heart was pulsing instead of being crushed. The life ahead of them wasn't going to be easy, but they both wanted it, had wanted it for years now, ever since that fated day when they both, separately, had sought out the outside help of Fred and George. They didn't want to live without each other, not anymore.

Ginny winked at her, and Hermione knew, in that moment, that no matter happened, she and Ginny could face whatever came their way as long as they loved each other.

And there would always be love.

**The end! Thanks to everyone for all of your reviews and support. It's truly motivating. **


End file.
